


Meet Mary

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awesome Mary, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parent(s), Nervous Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: </p><p>I think it'd be adorable but Mary is still alive and Dean introducing her to Benny :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Mary

He was being ridiculous. It was just  _dinner_. Nothing to get freaked out over, but there Dean stood, in front of the mirror, criticizing his appearance for the hundredth time in ten minutes. 

“You’re gonna’ give yourself an ulcer, worryin’ like that,” Benny said, stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You look good,  _cher_.” 

Dean grumbled and played with the top button of his dress shirt.

“Why did Sam even pick that restaurant?” Dean grouched. “Freaking five stars? He better be announcing his proposal to Jess.” 

Benny chuckled and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Y’all know he’s probably gonna.’ No one’s gonna’ care about your appearance either.”

“This isn’t just appearances Benny,” Dean replied and turned. He looked up into Benny’s soft blue eyes and sighed. “Mom’s been wanting to meet you since she first heard about you. I don’t want it to be some casual thing, you know?” 

Benny smiled and nodded. “Yeah. You wanna’ make it obvious that we’re serious and steady and that everythin’s absolutely… perfect.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips, smiling down at him when Dean blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably. 

“It’s been six months. I can’t believe she hasn’t even met you yet.” 

“Me either,” Benny grinned. “Now, we gonna’ head out or not?” 

+

The restaurant was gorgeous, definitely living up to it’s five star rating. Sam, Jess, and Mary were all present and sitting at a large table near the center of the room. Dean swallowed hard and forced a smile to his face, wrapping his hand tight around Benny’s. 

“Don’ worry,” Benny said softly as their gazes finally spotted them. “Everything’s fine.” 

“Says you,” Dean muttered, but not before Mary stood from her seat and waved them over. 

“Dean!” She exclaimed, reaching out and pulling Dean into a hug. “It’s been so long! And is this your secret boyfriend you’ve been telling me about?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean tried not the stammer. He waved a hand to his partner and finished, “This is Benny Lafitte. Benny, this is my mom, Mary Winchester.”

Benny positively  _beamed_ and extended a hand to her. “It really is a pleasure to meet ya Mrs. Winchester,’” he started to say, but Mary raised a hand and smiled. 

“Please, call me Mary. The way Dean talks about you, you’re nearly a part of the family.”

“Nearly?” Benny raised an eyebrow, but his grin didn’t waiver. Mary smirked and motioned for them to sit. 

“Dean may be very fond of you, but I need to get to know you better myself. Hopefully tonight will be a good start for that.” 

Benny smiled as they sat down to join the family. “I look forward to that.” 

That night, Sam and Jess did announce their engagement and Sam’s proposal. Dean was happy for them, but in the end, he was even happier that Mary and Benny got along. And when Mary invited them over the next week for lunch, Dean was infinitely more relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
